mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Server List
Underground Lounge mcMMO Minecraft ServerWorld Underground Lounge servers have been up for over one year now; ensuring a fun laid back community for Minecraft players of all kinds. Featuring a large economy system, multiple worlds, PvP Arenas, and various other features to ensure our server is among the best around. PvP is only possible in arenas; so players aren't worried about getting killed by other players while building. There is a strict no griefing policy which is backed with landclaim and a comprehensive grief tracking/rollback system. With two survival worlds; including one just created, there has never been a better time to play. Server IP: Bukkit.UgLoungeMC.com APOC Gaming Community Bukkit now running 1.6.1! http://img27.imageshack.us/img27/6845/x5u.png APOC Gaming is a community of gamers that play on our 4 Bukkit, Tekkit, Tekkit Classic, and Hexxit servers! We also player other games like first and third person shooters, RTS games like Starcraft, and MMORPG games such as Tera & Diablo III. Our website, staff, and dedicated server are top notch and we are always trying to improve our servers and players gaming experience. To top it off we provide you with a free to join Teamspeak (TS3) server to hop on and communicate with your friends and you build your next amazing project. All our servers are PvE with an exception for factions wars. We have anti-grief protection from 3 plugins such as Factions, GriefPrevention, and LWC. We also have SO MANY supporter perks! Ask a staff for details, our major perk is no item/exp loss on death. Website: http://apocgaming.org Teamspeak Server: ts.apocgaming.org Bukkit Server: mc.apocgaming.org:8443 Tekkit Server (Latest): mc.apocgaming.org:2095 Tekkit Classic Server: mc.apocgaming.org:2096 Hexxit Server (Latest): mc.apocgaming.org:2087 FTB Ultimate server is now up! mc.apocgaming.org:2086 http://img689.imageshack.us/img689/2973/otherapocbanner.jpg Crimson Ingot Website: http://crimsoningot.net You have discovered a unique and exciting Minecraft Roleplay Server experience. Crimson Ingot is an ever changing world - where you become a part of the story. This is truly a PVP RP experience like none other - The fighting is fierce but the Role-playing is also encouraged and truly rewarded - It really is an enjoyable and enriching experience. When you enter the land of Templehelm you will find a land full of Magic, Intrigue, Adventure and Deities! These omnipotent Deities watch over the Denizens and Land - and you will gain particular Powers, Skills and Abilities depending on the Creed you choose to align with - each having unique game-changing powers. Impress these Deities with your Shrine and Temple building skills to receive favour and reward. The most pious may even have a Deity follow them into battle to bring a gods wrath down from the heavens. Discover some unique classes that enable interesting and varied game-play. The land is filled with powerful magic - destructive and defensive spells are a big part of this world brimming with energy and excitement. Explore the map to seek amazing Treasure and walk into a story being played out before your eyes. Discover the amazing Settlement building system that allows for Factions to gain even more Traits and Powers to vanquish their foes or protect their brethren. Epic Bosses and Unique Items - The lore comes alive with the chance meeting of key characters in battle and by finding special items that are priceless due to their history and power. We run a serious server with a great collection of plugins - including: MagicSpells, MCMMO, DiabloDrops, NPCs, Factions, Economy, Shops, Classes and many more! However the plugins are just a small part of what makes Crimson Ingot and the land of Templehelm an amazing place. There is much, much more - but this you will have to discover for yourself. TobyPC Minecraft! Connect With: ''mc.tobypc.com'' as seen on Planet Minecraft Dedicated REAL Server!..Not a Virtual Slot! 30/30Megabit Line! Server professionally operated. 99.999% uptime! Come Join us! We offer PvP and PvE mcMMO and Factions finely tuned to perfection! Ran by Professionals, we also boast 99.99% uptime... Players can check /lag themselves! http://minecraft.tobypc.com or IP mc.tobypc.com PVP, NoStarvation MCMMO Factions Essentials :) Porting system for vast travel! Also forums at http://forums.tobypc.comforums.tobypc.com Great Community looking to expand its player base. Fairly new server :) Rules: Be respectful, Be ethical,Use common sense!